1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a graphics display device for displaying a picture image on a display device body for example such as Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) on the basis of a command for displaying a picture image (hereinafter called an image-depiction command) output from a computer, and more particularly to a graphics display device which improves a construction having a graphics control board for transmitting various signals such as image-depiction commands from the computer, said graphics control board being packaged on the computer body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a graphics control board for processing the image-depiction command processed by a personal computer as a picture image is packaged into the personal computer, for example. This real construction of the graphics control board is disclosed, for example, in IBM material, "IBM Personal Computer" Professional Graphic Controller Installation Instruction for the "IBM Personal Computer AT" circulated Aug. 15, 1985. FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a schematic structure of a conventional graphics display device of this kind. In FIG. 1, an input/output bus (hereinafter called I/O bus) 2 for inputting and outputting an external control signal is provided in a recess 1a provided in a personal computer body 1, and a cover 3 that may be detachably mounted by slide construction is mounted on the personal computer body 1. A graphics control board 4 packaged in the recess 1a of the computer body 1 is connected to the I/O bus 2, and a CRT 5 as a display device body is placed on the computer body 1 with the cover 3 already mounted thereon. A portion between a graphics control board 4 and CRT 5 is connected by means of a video cable 6.
Next, operation will be described. Image-depiction information for commanding a picture image to be displayed is sent from a Central Processing Unit (CPU) (not shown) of the personal computer body 1 to the graphics control board 4 through the I/O bus 2. The graphics control board 4 analyzes and executes the aforesaid information into a final graphics image, which is output as a display output signal. This display output signal is input into the CRT 5 through the video cable 6, and the CRT 5 displays picture images such as diagrams, color, etc. thereon accordingly.
Since the conventional graphics display device has been designed as described above, in the case where one and the same image-depiction function is realized using a personal computer of another kind, the signal input and output function of the graphics control board 4 has to be adjusted to the I/O bus 2 inherent in each personal computer. Therefore, this has posed a problem that the entire graphics control board 4 has to be newly fabricated. Moreover, since the graphics control board 4 is large in size, it occupies a space of a plurality of slots of the I/O bus within the computer body, thus posing a further problem that the number of optional boards capable of being actually used in limited.